


Humans are strange creatures

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: A couple of one-shots about Sebas and Tuare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there is one reason I love Overlord that is because they actually give us some romance that goes somewhere like this one. They actually kissed, OMG! A miracle I tell you.
> 
> Because there weren't any fics abot these two I decided to write some. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Overlord or these characters.

Being a head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, tended to make one really busy. All my time I dedicated to making the Great Tomb of Nazarick prosperous and keeping it safe. It's not like anyone would ever dare or succeed at actually doing some damage, but it is good to be prepared for every contingency.

Even when I didn't have anything to do, or I had a brake, I still did work that was not so important, but still necessary for the greatness of Tomb of Nazarick. But then my everyday routine was broken by the arrival of Tuare.

I am not sure what possessed me to take her in, and save her life. And I still don't know the answer to that question. But it happened, and it was a done deal now. It's not like I regret it (and I never will), but it's just......

It's really strange having someone else around all the time. I need time to get used to it. However I am not sure I ever will. And I just don't know why. I never knew humans could be so puzzling. And it's not like she is doing something bad or insulting. It's just..... strange. I don't understand it.

When she arrived at first, she wanted to have a room for herself. It has been given to her, and nobody complained. I helped her integrate and informed her of everything she had to know, and then I left her with other maids so she could get used to them, and they to her.

Returning to my duties I haven't seen her much in those days, and I believed she could handle everything she needed alone. Of course every time she needed help I jumped in, or if she needed an advice I gave it to her. And if she needed someone to talk to, I was there for her.

And then she started to look for me more, to always ask for me, I even saw her stalking me once. Her behaviour was pretty confusing for me and when I asked her about it, she said she missed me. "But we see each other almost every day", I said, not understanding where the problem was.

"Well yes, but we just do small talk or we only talk about work. And we never go on dates or do something fun together", she pouted, and I was stuck speechless. I didn't know what to make of her request, and my head was spinning with questions.

"I... I don't understand what you are asking of me", I confessed and hoped she will explain to me what was the problem. She looked at me for a couple of minutes and then her eyes widened a bit. "Well.... I mean..... Hadn't you ever done something just for fun, you know just for yourself? And like dates are.... They are when two people or well.... When two beings go and do something together. Just the two of them".

I thought about what she had said and found myself answering with:" No actually I don't think I ever did. I only did things that would benefit Nazarick, never just for myself. And I haven't been on a 'date' as you call it with anyone....", I answered and trailed off, wondering what her answer would be now.

"Well we will have to change that. From tomorrow I won't leave your side at all!", Tuare exclaimed excited and took a hold of my hand, dragging me around with her for the remained of the day. Tuare kept her promise without fail, and even if we didn't have a same schedule, I still found her being near me all the time ( I am not sure how she succeeded at making Albedo let her do it. It probably has to do something with Ainz Ooal Gown).

And I didn't understand why she did it at all. I mean sure she likes to be with me, but she needs to do her work for the Great Tomb of Nazarick, if she wants to stay here and be accepted. It boggled my mind, why does she like to walk around and just talk to me about... well about everything and anything. And she sometimes also asks me questions, and I answer with the best of my abilities.

Some of my answers sometimes make her frown, but it soon disappears and she continues with her upbeat questioning. Or sometimes I find Tuare laughing or smiling because of something I said or did. And I always find myself smiling back.

Although we still haven't gone on one of those ''dates' that she mentioned, because apparently 'we have to go somewhere else and that place not being the Nazarick, for it to be a real date'. When I asked who made all those rules, Tuare giggled at that, shrugged and said it was just how it was.

She also soon found her way to my room, and she was there almost every day. Again it wasn't understandable to me why she did that. Tuare had her own quarters she didn't have to be in mine. But as she didn't bother me too much, I let her do what she wanted.

Then one day, Tuare got sick and couldn't come to work that day, so I was left alone yet again. And for some reason I couldn't concentrate at all on anything I did. It was just so quiet. I found myself wishing for her presence beside me. I was hoping she gets better quickly, so we return to like how it was before. Never before have I felt like this.

Actually before Tuare I am not sure I even had feelings at all. Or at least I never thought about them, I was only thinking about Nazarick and how to make everything perfect for our ruler Ainz Ooal Gown. Now I find myself only thinking abot Tuare, and how she is feeling. I suppose I am lonely (if I remember correctly, that is what Tuare told me this emotion was called).

It's not like I stopped doing my job, but it was much harder to go on without her through the day. After a couple of days had passed (it felt like an eternity for me), Tuare finally returned and I found my heart and head feeling lighter because of it. Our meetings continued and the routine we established came back  to us without a problem.

Two months had passed since she came to Nazarick, and I thought I could finally relax and that the surprises will stop. But yet again, she proved me wrong, when one day out of a blue, Tuare stated:" I am going to move to your room. It's bigger than mine, so it will be easier for two beings to live in it".

Yet again I tried to ask her the reason for this sudden decision, however her answer didn't really help much. "I just felt it was time", was her answer, and I really didn't know what to answer to that. The move wasn't hard to accomplish, because she didn't really have much personal belongings with her. We moved everything she needed in a couple of hours.

And that is how she ended up in my room, and we became proper 'roommates' and could now consummate our ''relationship' better. Whatever that meant.

Even before, I knew I would probably never understand humans, and they were always so strange to me. But now I find myself intrigued and I wouldn't mind exploring more about humans with Tuare. If she actually lets me, and stops answering in riddles.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a busy day at The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ainz Ooal Gown requested a banquet to be held in honor of the Supreme Beings that existed before. We were celebrating the creation of this Great Tomb, and everyone was really excited for it. Our ruler gave Albedo the opportunity to be the one to plan this whole celebration, and of course she accepted it with vigor. Albedo started to give out the assignments to every being in the Tomb, and I found myself saddled with a lot of responsibilities.

I was the head butler after all, it wasn't that strange. Unfortunately that also meant I couldn't see Tuare as much as I wanted to, and I found myself feeling 'lonely' yet again. However now knowing what it meant, and knowing it will pass as soon as I see Tuare again, made it much easier for me to bear. We still saw each other regularly, because she moved to my room and we wake up and fall asleep at almost the same time. I also escort Tuare to her duties sometimes and then we part, going our separate ways.

But a couple of days before the banquet, I couldn't find Tuare as easily as I did before. It seemed to me like she was avoiding me, and that was odd. Very odd because she never did that before. It's not like she ignored me or seemed angry at me, it was more like she was so busy, she just didn't have time to meet me. Before she was almost fighting with Albedo, to let her be with me as much as possible and now it seems like she has completely forgotten about it.

One day I was walking down the hallway, when I saw her carrying some vegetables and meat in a couple of bags. I started to walk toward her, but as soon as she saw me, she froze and ran away in another direction, making me stop and look after her in complete and utter disbelief. "Someone angered his little princess did he?", Lupusregina asked behind me, making me turn around and glare at her. From her condescending tone, I knew she was making fun of me, but I decided to just continue to glare at her and walk off without a word.

I heard her laughing from the distance, fuming angrily to myself and cursing her for even existing. I had to talk to Tuare now. This was getting out of hand, and it could not wait any further. I thought that if I gave her some privacy, she will come to me after some time, and explain her weird behavior.

Apparently it didn't turn out that way, and I found myself impatiently going to our shared room. I don't know if she is there already, but even if she isn't I will wait for her and make her talk to me. But before I could come to the room, Yuri ambushed me, and gave me more work to do before I could even think of an excuse to escape.

So when I found myself staggering back to my room, I was just too tired to even think of starting to interrogate Tuare about her weird behavior these couple of days. Instead when she opened the door, I almost fell on her, because my legs suddenly stopped working.

"Uff, Sebas! You are heavy!", she grunted, but still somehow succeeded at taking hold of me, and slowly dragged me to my room. However instead of making her way to my bed, she almost threw me down on the couch, and huffed, disappearing somewhere for a few minutes.

I found myself slowly slipping away, and I was half conscious when I felt something warm fall on me, I opened one eye slightly. Tuare arranged the blanket around me, and I smiled softly at her, my one eye still open and following her movements around. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and returned my smile although apologetically. "I am sorry I didn't bring you to your bed, but you are just so heavy and I still don't have the strength to carry you. Especially not now. So this couch will do for now I hope". She continued to look over me, while I closed my eye and adjusted my position on the couch. The last thing I heard was her yawning, probably from exhaustion. 

"Sleep well", she whispered, and kissed me on the forehead, and the last thing I heard from her is the doors to my bedroom closing.

+++

It was the day of the banquet and everything was going well. The banquet was supposed to last for three days, and after that everyone would get a couple of days of vacation and relaxation. Every being in the Great Tomb was buzzing with excitement, and everyone was exceptionally happy.

The reason for it being that even the lowest staff members could sit, drink and relax after they had finished what they had to do. Ainz Ooal Gown let everyone try and enjoy the festivities like it was all made for them and not for him or the Supreme Beings (who weren't there, but that wasn't the point).

When I (finally) got the time off, I wanted to find Tuare and see how she was doing. Unfortunately I couldn't find the time to talk to her, and I knew I probably couldn't do it now either, but I still wanted to be sure that she was copping well with all of this. Taking care of Nazarick is hard work, and sure I believed she could do it, but it won't hurt if I just make sure of it.

I saw her talking animately with a couple of servants, laughing and joking with them. I came over to them and asked:" When is your brake Tuare? Mine had just started and I wanted to ask you if you want to spend it with me". Tuare smiled and nodded, telling to the others that she will see them later and turning around to look at me. "What a coincidence, my brake has just started, what do you say we go to that big table over there and eat something". I agreed and off we were, eating, drinking and talking with each other more than we did in the days before.

And just as I wanted to ask her what was up with her these past few days, she cut me off with a request:" Would you like to dance?". I was surprised a bit, but nevertheless I accepted it right away, and we danced and danced..... until we had to go back to work.

I returned to my duty, and she returned to hers and for the rest of the day we haven't seen each other at all. It was completely the same the next day and the day after that, and when I returned to my room after the third day I felt tired, but still strong enough not to fall into bed instantly. Because Tuare had gone earlier than me, I thought she would be waiting for me, but I opened the door myself and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Tuare?", I inquired and I heard her shout:" Here!". It sounded like it came from the kitchen, so I went in that direction. I entered the room, and what I saw made me freeze in confusion. There stood the table where we usually ate, all decorated and polished, with a lot of different dishes.

"What is this?", I asked, looking first at the table and then at her. "I made you dinner. Or late lunch, because I know you haven't eaten much today", she asnwered, and gestured me to sit down, which I did.

"But, why did you do this? I never asked...", But before I could finish she cut me off with:" I know you didn't ask. And you never would have asked if I don't make you spill it out. I just did this for you because I wanted to. And you did compliment my cooking before, but you never tried it, so now you will", Tuare said proudly and I nodded in loss for words.

I just sat there, looking at Tuare and then looking at the food in wonder. No one ever did anything for me just because they wanted to. It was more of a teamwork sort of thing, like if-I-do-this-instead-of-you-you-have-to-do-something-for-me-too or I-do-this-to-make-my-work-easier.

"Thank you Tuare. I never expected anything like this I just feel so.... so....", I tried to find the word to describe this feeling, because I rarely felt it. I was never good at describing my emotions before, and I am still having a hard time with it. Tuare sometimes helps me out, because she apparently knows more. 

"Happy is the word you are probably looking for", she answered and I agreed. There was a pleasant silence while both of us ate, and I noticed that she was glancing in my direction from time to time. Did she want to hear my opinion? Yeah, probably.

"This is really good I like it. What did you use to make it?", I asked, and she beamed at me, starting a long tirade on how this meal came to be and continuing to describe the whole process. I let her talk however much she wanted, enjoying the sound of her voice, the animated movements of her hands, her eyes that sparkled with excitement and her smile that radiated warmth and belonging.

Even if I haven't been listening to her so intently, I just couldn't help but smile at her, for the first time completely forgetting where I was and where I needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe we could get a flower....", Tuare mussed out loud one day, while both of us relaxed on a couch and enjoyed each other presences. "I am not really sure any flower could survive down here. Maybe with magic, but I am not sure....", I shared my thoughts with Tuare and in answer she just nodded. "Yeah, it's probably not a good idea from the beginning. Well it doesn't matter, I like this room with or without flowers anyway. After all it is your room, and apart from you I don't need anything else", Tuare confessed, cuddling closer to me.

I started to stroke her hair gently and I silently thought about what she said. I wondered if what she said was really true. Did she really not need anything else but me? I doubted that, but I didn't say anything. Ever since she came back with me to the Nazarick, I tried to make her feel at home here, and tried to be as accommodating as best as I could. Tuare is the second most important person in my life (The first one is of course Ainz Ooal Gown and the Tomb of Nazarick), and I would do anything for her. Anything she asked of me I did, and if she wishes for a flower here, I will make it happen.

With that decided, I needed some time to actually make it happen. I had a couple of talks with Yuri, and even if there wasn't much work around, Yuri was a bit suspicious and skeptic to let me just wander around for flowers. "I mean if you said it was for Lord Ainz or for any of the guardians I would say to you that you are stupid and that they don't need them. I mean what do flowers mean to us anyway? But for that little girl of yours... Well she is human after all, and they aren't always logical...", Yuri thought out loud, while I patiently waited for her decision.

Even if she said no now, I would ask her again and again, until she caved in, or until I lose patience, and just do it without permission. Because I will do it, whatever anyone says. "All right, tomorrow you can go to the nearby town and try to find what you are looking for. Is that acceptable?", she decided and I nodded in answer and added:" Perfectly acceptable, thank you". Before I went away I bowed in respect, she returned it and we went our separate ways.

I contemplated the idea of asking Tuare about which flower she wanted, or which one was her favorite, however if I did that then it wouldn't be a 'surprise'. And when I asked Tuare explained that surprises are events you prepare for the person you love or for the person that means a lot to you, and you want to make them happy with something, but without them knowing beforehand. And I wanted to make her happy.

When the day came, I looked all over and bought a couple of flowers just in case some of them die even before I come back to the tomb. Unfortunately even before I came back to my room, all of the flowers I bought just died off. I was majorlly pissed off, that I went to the nearest battle arena and I fought against everything for at least three hours.

It was a thin line between me going back and killing all those bastards that gave me all those flowers that died off. Fortunately for them I succeeded at stopping myself and redirected my anger over to the opponents I had in the arena.

What was even worse than that, is that it repeated with almost every flower I brought back to Nazarick. They either live long enough for me to bring them to my room, or they didn't. It's as simple as that. And they usually don't last long enough for her to enjoy in their presences.

The first time I brought her a flower (it was a daisy or maybe a lily, I am not really sure) she was so elated, she almost passed off from happiness. Although it didn't last even for one day, Tuare still thanked me and said she appreciated the thought. That I didn't really need to bring her a flower, she was happy without it too.

However I didn't plan to give up that easily. So I didn't, and I looked everywhere for that one flower that could survive more than two days in the Nazarick. It became an obsession of mine, and even if I mostly failed, Tuare always smiled at me and thanked me for the present, taking care of the little flower like she believed that it will survive. It never did, but she always tried and I don't understand how her love is never enough for them. For me it is, so why isn't it for the flower?

Whatever the answer to that is, I still haven't found the solution, even when I asked help from almost everyone from the Nazarick (Demiurge and Lord Ainz including). Even they couldn't name one flower that could survive here, and I didn't want to admit it, but I started to get a bit desperate.

Tuare asked of me to stop, because she could see how tired I was becoming because of it ( and it was true, but I didn't want to admit it). However I couldn't. Not yet at least. I just needed to look a bit more and I am sure I would find it.

I am sure. I just know it. I only need a bit more time. Just that. A bit more time and patience. That's all. That's all I ask for.

+++

It should have been like any other free day I got in these past few months, but it wasn't. Just as I was about to go to the town, someone knocked on my door. I got up and went over to it, and when I opened it, Tuare was standing before me, smiling brightly, her cheeks flushed.

She was panting a bit, probably because she was running to catch me before I went away. "Oh good, you haven't gone yet. I got got some free time, too. Do you maybe want to go somewhere together?", She asked all bright smiles and shinning eyes.

I don't remember ever seeing her this happy, and I would be a madman if I declined her offer now. "Of course, I wouldn't mind. I just started packing, I was planning to go to the nearby town, would you like to go with me?", I asked even if I already knew what her answer would be.

"Yes. I would love to go with you", she replied and I nodded in response and smiled at her, putting my hand lightly at her shoulder. "It's a date then". Tuare blushed at that, and I just couldn't help but laugh because of it, which made her pout cutely.

"Come on, Tuare I will help you pack", I said mock seriously, still trying to stifle my laugh, while Tuare followed me silently glaring at my back.

+++

"Wow! This is incredible!", Tuare exclaimed excitedly, running around, looking frantically like a small child. We were now in the biggest market in town, looking around and going through every shop that existed here.

I found it incredibly boring, however Tuare enjoyed herself immensely and I just couldn't say no to her. "Look at that, Sebas! That necklace is so pretty!", Tuare shouted and I came over lazily inspecting what she was pointing at.

It was indeed a nice necklace and I glanced at her to see if it would suit her. "Do you want me to buy it for you?", I asked and she looked at me with clear surprise in her eyes.

"Oh, no, no! You don't have to! I have my own money now, so if I want to I can even buy it myself", she said happily, and I frowned a bit at the way she phrased that.

Then I remember she was a slave before I found her, and it all made a lot more sense. "I didn't say you couldn't. I meant do you want me to buy it to you as a present?", She yet again seemed mildly surprised, but also a bit embarrassed as her cheeks colored with deep red.

"Well if you want to, I won't mind", Tuare answered and I softly smiled at her and answered:" I do". And that was that. I bought the necklace she pointed at, and we distanced ourselves slowly, not looking back.

The whole trip home was full of her laughter and she smiled a lot, sometimes looking at her necklace, sometimes looking at me. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I caught sight of something I was looking for and I stopped, making Tuare slow down and look back at me.

"What is it?", She asked worried, however I just waved my hand, brushing her worries off. "Continue without me, I have some business to take care of".

Tuare eyed me warily, but complied anyway and continued on without me. I turned around and went into the flower shop, hoping against hope that I will find the solution here.

+++

"You need a flower that could survive being in a dungeon?", The florist repeated, his voice dry and sarcastic that I fought against snapping his neck for insolence he has shown me. I knew my requests were unorthodox, but he didn't have to mock me for it.

"Or a tomb? Did I get that right?", He asked and I clarified it with a nod, because I wasn't so sure what I would say if I opened my mouth. The florist fell into deep silence, stroking his beard probably in thought, and he did seem like he was really thinking deeply about it.

"I think I have just the thing for you", he said and disappeared somewhere behind the counter. When he came back, he put a green round plant before me that had thorns and I was sure it was not like any flower I had seen before.

"What is this?", I asked, inspecting the flower over in curiosity. "It's a cactus", the florist answered and didn't elaborate more on that.

"Is it a flower?", I asked wanting to be sure of what I was contemplating on buying. "It's a plant. That does have flowers sometimes", the florist answered, still seemingly not impressed with my questions at all.

I thought about it for a minute. I looked at the 'cactus' then at him and then back again at the plant. Coming to a final decision I nodded and said:" I will buy it".

+++

I was a bit worried if Tuare will like this 'cactus' plant, but I shouldn't have worried. She loved it at first glance. 

She snatched it from my hands, looked it over and dubbed it hers in a matter of seconds. "This little guy will survive here, I just know it", she said it with such conviction I couldn't do anything else but agree.

Two days had passed and really the little plant still had not withered away, which made me oddly proud for some reason. Tuare took good care of it and when a week has passed and it still lived, we almost made a celebration out of it.

I needed some time to persuade Tuare that making a party just because a plant has not died and calling everyone in Nazarick to our room was not a good idea, turned out to be harder than I thought.

In the end both of us celebrated alone, with a meal Tuare cooked, some wine and a lot of talk about botany for some reason. Apparently before she came to Nazarick her hobby was flower arrangement and that is why she loves them so much.

I found that pretty interesting and I listened to her intently while she told me all she knew about many forms and species of different flowers and plants.

"And this guy over here is one of the sturdiest of all. No wonder it survived even in these conditions", she said proudly, gently touching the flower like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Then she lightly touched the necklace and I felt something tingling in my stomach happily at that action. After some pleasant silence between us, she suddenly whispered:" We need to give it a name".

I cocked my eyebrow in confusion and  asked to clarify if I heard her right:" To give this plant a name? What for?". It baffled me a bit, why would we need to give a non-conscious being a name. Sure it was a living breathing thing, but it still wasn't conscious to be considered important enough to give it a name.

"We are going to share the same living space. And as we have become roommates, it will become our roommate now too", Tuare said firmly, her voice stating that it was not up for argument.

"What do you want to call it then?", I asked, mildly curious at what name she will come up with. She seemed to ponder on the question, while I calmly drank from my glass and stared at the 'cactus' wondering what Tuare saw that I didn't.

 "I think I am going to call it Kano", she said and I just looked at her, waiting to see if she will add anything else. She didn't and in the end we decided that our new 'roommate' is going to be called Kano.

After that was decided, Tuare proceeded to talk to the plant, completely ignoring my presence, which I found amusing a bit. But the cactus had made her so happy, and if it helps her and makes her less lonely while talking to the plant, I am not going to be the one to stop her.

I maybe don't always understand everything she does, but if nothing else I respect her every decision, and as long as she explains it to me and it doesn't turn to be dangerous for the safety of Nazarick and her own life I always accept it.

It's really a small price to pay for her company by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that time I said nothing too serious will be in this fic? Well I lied apparently, and this chapter is proof of this. There is going to be some abuse in this chapter mostly psychical, and a bit physical, so proceed with caution. In the end all will be well, but be warned.

I wasn't sure if it was just me, but it seemed like Tuare became a bit slower. And what I mean by that is that she walks slower than before. Or maybe I am only imagining that. I pondered on that for some time, however every time I asked her she only answered that it was nothing and that I imagined it. Although I found many signs that proved what she said wasn't true. Her bright demeanor and easy smiles, seemed to be subdued and she didn't talk as much as before.

Tuare rarely found herself staring into nothing while she was engaged in conversation, but in recent days I found myself acknowledging that it kept happening more often than not. She also seemed to not sleep as soundly as before, or sometimes she smelled weirdly ( or at least different than before), and her clothes seemed to be wet a lot of times when she came back into the room to dry them. What did all those clues point to?

I wasn't sure, but I intended to find out one way or another.

One time while she was walking around in her pajamas, I think I saw a bruise. I asked her about it and she said she wasn't sure when or where she got it. She couldn't remember was her answer. I let her get away with that answer, but a couple of days later when yet again I saw a scratch on her arm, I demanded an answer from her, and Tuare told me she cut herself with a knife. It could be true I mussed, however for some reason I felt it wasn't.

So I started to follow her around more often, and be with her for longer periods of time than before. Tuare probably sensing what I was doing tried to reassure me, that she was fine, that she could take care of herself, but I wasn't so sure of it. Whatever she was fighting with maybe she had it all under control, but you can never know for how long that could last. I for one didn't plan to leave it to chance and dumb luck.

However much I believed in Tuare I believed in myself more, and when or if she ever comes into danger, I will be there to help her or aid her in any way I can. Curiously it turned out that finding out what was going on was harder than I thought, and even when a week passed since I changed my schedule a bit, I still had no clue what was going on with Tuare.

And of course she doesn't want to tell me. She always insists that everything was alright, and that nothing is wrong, but both of us know she is lying through her teeth. These days she seems more distant than before, and it makes my heart ache in sadness.

If only she could let me in, and tell me what is going on. I know I could do something. I know I could help somehow. I just know it. And she knows it too, I told her exactly that, time and time again, but she is acting right now, like she never even heard of help before.

Tuare acts like she doesn't trust me, like she thinks if I ever get involved, I will ruin everything. Like I wouldn't know what to do, or like I would do something wrong and fuck it up completely. And I don't want to say that it hurts a bit. But damn does it hurt to not be trusted at all. Especially by those you love the most.

Her distrust of me, makes me feel many emotions (some of them I can't even name), and it is all so tangled up and convoluted it almost seems like she is doing it on purpose. I won't know for sure until she tells me, but I have a feeling she probably won't, at least not yet. Or never, who could ever guess.

 I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say to make Tuare understand, to make her trust me again, to make her change her mind and include me in whatever scheme she is planning or has planned already.

As I said before it makes me feel a lot of emotions I don't know what to do with, and I am left alone to ponder on it all, while Tuare does who knows what.

I always thought that after some time I would get used to Tuare and taking care of her would become easier as our relationship progresses and deepens. But it didn't become easier to take care of her, even with all the time we spent together. And I have a bad feeling that in the end it never will.

In the end it never will.

+++

It turned out that I was worrying for nothing. A month has passed and all has returned to normal. Tuare is yet again her old cheerful self, I haven't caught any glimpses of new bruises or scratches and it seems like whatever has bothered her, vanished, disappeared, was dealt with.

I don't really want to admit it, because this couple of weeks were torture for me, however I must admit that if Tuare had solved her problem all on her own, I am feeling a bit proud of her for that.

I played with the idea of letting it be, letting it all pass by me, because now that is has stopped bothering Tuare it would be a bit rude of me, to demand an explanation, when she probably won't ever give it to me.

I tried though. And I was right. Apparently she wants  all of it to be forgotten and never mentioned again. And maybe I would have done that, maybe I really would have forgotten all about it, if there wasn't for one little thing.

The pleiades.

Their behaviour toward Tuare had changed a bit. If I didn't pay close attention to them I wouldn't have ever noticed, but one day I did. It all changed when Delta came over to Tuare and asked her for help. In a normal working environment that wouldn't be weird or any different from the norm. But this was the Great Tomb of Nazarick. And there was one more factor that made all of this even more suspicious than before.

Tuare was human. It was common knowledge that no one in Nazarick liked humans much, and even I couldn't insist differently at least not until Tuare. So one of the pleiades coming with a friendly request to a human of all things, could only mean only two things:

1\. Tuare is part of a much bigger plan Delta is hiding and trying to accomplish (which may or may not include getting Tuare hurt in any way).

2\. Or she genuinely respects her because of something she did and has deemed her worthy enough.

If it is the first one, I will have to have a serious talk  with Delta to find out what she is planning. And if it is the second one... Then I need the reason for it. Nobody in Nazarick would trust a stranger that easily, which means Tuare has done something for Delta, or she did something Delta deemed worthy enough for recognition.

And I have to find out what, for her own safety, and for my own sanity as well.

I just have to see who I can ask, and who will give me sufficient enough information. So I first went to Delta, however she didn't seem forthcoming and what little I found out from her wasn't enough. Then I went to the next source of information indicated by Delta: Lupusregina and Solution.

However they avoided me like a plague, and I didn't succeed at finding out anything from them. After that I went over to other pleiades, and still they told me very little and in the end I ended up with only half the story I needed to hear.

Apparently she was bullied. Mostly by Lupusregina and Solution. And all of them said that she didn't fight it and that she mostly just ignored them. However something happened that changed all that , but no one knew what it was, or they did know but they didn't want to tell me.

I was on the verge of seeking out those two and making them talk, but fortunately for them I stumbled on Yuri, and asked her the same hoping maybe she will have some answers.

What surprised me is her reaction to my request. She silently motioned for me to follow her, looking around to see if someone was watching us. She almost seemed nervous. When we entered her room, she sat and looked at me with her steely gaze.

"Whatever is said in here please don't spread it around. This is for your ears and your ears only", Yuri said and I just nodded in response.

"As you already know Tuare was bullied by some of the pleiades, and I am sorry I haven't put a stop to it sooner. I suspected of course, but I didn't have any proof, and I couldn't act until I did".

"I accidentally stumbled onto both Lupusregina and Solution cornering Tuare one day, and I decided to wait and see how it unfolds. And of course to jump in when it gets out of hand".

"I finally had my proof right before my eyes, so I came closer and observed all of them carefully. Both Lupus and Solution had scowls on their faces and it was obvious they were angry. Tuare only had a blank face, without any emotions showing, and her voice was steady but monotonous".

+++

_"Why are you here?", Asked Lupusregina a silent threat lacing her words. "I was cleaning", Tuare answered, and Solution scoffed at that, frowning even more and giving her the stink eye. Lupusregina became red with anger, and her next words were almost growled out:" I did not mean right now. You know what I meant"._

_There was a brief silence between the three of them, while Tuare avoided their gaze and shuffled from feet to feet. "I am here because of Sebas", she answered which apparently was the wrong answer as Lupus hit the wall near her and hissed in anger, while Solution came a step closer her eyes flashing._

_"NO! You are here because of Lord Ainz! Not because of that traitorous butler!", It was almost a shout, but not loud enough for anyone but those three (and me) to hear._

_"He is not a traitor", Tuare whispered, and Solution only now jumped in and asked with disdain:" What did you say?". Tuare gulped, sighed and raised her eyes, pinning both of them with defiant eyes:" I said he is not a traitor. He did what he thought was right and saved me. He did his job right and cleared the mission. I don't see what is the problem"._

_"If Lord Aniz thought Sebas or me were a threat he would not have permitted us to stay here by his side", she said firmly, however that did not seem to satisfy the two maids. " And if he does betray Lord Ainz, what would you do?", Lupus asked, but I could see Solution was listening aptly to the conversation._

_"I will go with Sebas, whatever his decision would be", she answered curtly and I face palmed, cursing her honesty. Both of the maids exploded in fury and started shouting at her, calling her names._

_However Tuare remained silent, and just as I thought it was time to meddle, she started speaking again. Her voice cut through the yelling of the maids and you could hear the hurt, the anger and the pain in her voice clearly as day. It made me shiver a bit, at the strength of it all._

_"I understand this is important for you, but for me it is not. Who cares if I am more loyal to Sebas than Lord Ainz. I saw him for only a couple of minutes and I am grateful he let me stay, but the one who changed my life was Sebas"._

_"He rescued me from slavery, he helped me recover, he took care of me, he saved me, he treated me like a person. Him, not Lord Ainz, not anyone else. Sebas is the one who did all that, and is it really so weird that I became attached to him, because of it? Is it really weird I fell in love with someone who gave me everything I never had?"_

_"I don't think so, and I also think your worries are unfounded. You don't bully me because you think Sebas and me are going to betray you. You bully me because I am human. And even if you find that disgusting and offensive, I can clearly say to you, that it makes me feel happier than ever before", Lupus and Solution looked at each other in confusion, and then again they looked at Tuare, when she continued her monologue._

_"Why is that you wonder? It's because you accept me as human, and before I didn't even have that. I was a plaything, a toy that meant nothing, that didn't have any value, I was nothing. I was used like a rag, and no one ever cast a look at me, no one ever helped me"._

_"And sure you haven't really been nice or forthcoming to me at all, but at least you don't ignore me. You don't act like I don't exist. On the contrary you can't seem to forget about me, I am a thorn in your eye, and I just can't get used to it. It's a new feeling for me, one I don't mind as much as I thought I would"._

_"So whatever you thought you were doing with this, it was for naught. It was useless, because it won't work on me. I don't care what anyone thinks of me here, and what they think I should do. I only care what Sebas thinks about me. And from now on I have the freedom to do what I want, and I will use it"._

_"No one is my master here, except if I don't choose them to be so. And I have chosen Sebas. If you have a problem with it, talk to him about it. Lord Ainz did not seem to have a problem with it, I don't see why you do". The pleiades were all struck speechless along with me. Who knew Tuare could be so eloquent?_

_Solution was grinding her teeth, while Lupus was clenching and unclenching her fists. I was afraid they would soon lose it and attack her, so I prayed Tuare would be smart and run away when she has has the chance. Which was now._

_But of course, she didn't, and of course she had to continue and make them even angrier. "And you don't have to worry about Sebas or me betraying you. I don't know if you saw, but Sebas is ready to kill me if Lord Ainz wishes for it so, and I am also ready to kill if Sebas asks of me to. Now that I think this misunderstanding is cleared, I have to get back to work", and she turned around and started to walk away._

_Lupus and Solution both lost it at that and attacked her, almost in sync and I jumped in and stopped Solution who was closer to me. I turned around to stop Lupusreginu too, but I saw both of them clutching each others arms, pushing and pulling, so they could get an upper hand._

_Because right now they were in a standstill. Lupus got out her claws and slashed Tuare's arm, making her scream. I moved but I was too late to stop Lupusregina from sinking her teeth in Tuare's shoulder and making her wince. Tuare kicked her, and Lupus stumbled back right into my arms, where I hit her on the head and made her fall unconscious._

_There was a pregnant pause between us, and then I came closer and asked her if I could heal her. She nodded and I came closer, gently helping her with the wounds. When they were healed I asked how did she learn to fight like that._

_She giggled and answered shyly:" Sebas trained me". After that I asked if she wanted me to accompany her to her room and I gave her a day off. But she reassured me, she was alright and that she could return to her duties. Just before she went away I asked her why._

_She smiled and said she didn't want to make Sebas worry about her. "I can take care of myself just fine. If he asks you please tell him that. I don't want him to only protect me all the time. I want to protect him too"._

+++

"That is what had happened", Yuri finished her story and I was left speechless. "I do know what she did was dangerous, but please don't reprimand her much. She did it all for you after all". I just nodded and left the room in silence.

+++

When I returned to our room,Tuare was already there, sitting on the couch and reading a book. I looked at her in silence for a couple of minutes, then I sat next to her and hugged her closer, leaning into her. She yelped and giggled, trying to get away from me but I didn't let her.

"What's with you Sebas? What's the matter?", She asked through laughs, her voice soft and gentle full of worry and comfort. I touched her cheek tentatively and whispered into her ear:" I love you".

She blinked and her eyes widened in surprise looking at me for a beat. Then she recovered and gave me a brilliant smile, she laughed and kissed me on the nose, her voice shining with mirth and love. "I love you too".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is going to be depiction of rape in this chapter, but it won't be too graphic. However if you don't want to read it skip the whole first paragraph (written in italic letters). It is important for the overall plot, but I think you will get the idea even if you skip it. That is all, onward with the story.

_It hurt. It was painful. Like it always is. It never changed, it never became better, it never became easier. I don't want to admit it, but every time he comes and takes me into his arms I shiver. It is not just because of fear._

_It is grief, embarrassment, sadness, anger, pity, all wrapped into one big package. After some time it did hurt less than before. Or I just got used to it, and didn't notice anymore how much pain he is causing me._

_I never knew I could feel such strong emotions before. That man, that monster. I wish he could just die, a horrible, painful death and rot in hell after that. If the life after death even exists._

_However I am but a slave. I don't have time nor the brain cells to think deep philosophical thoughts about anything, let alone death. So I usually don't. It's not just because my master says so, it's mostly because I am just too tired to even try._

_Now not only does my body hurt all over, my mind hurts too. I have headaches every day, and I can rarely even eat, drink or sleep. When I actually succeed at doing anything of those three, I feel much better than before. But I rarely do._

_Right now, it was one of those days. I actually ate bread and drank some water, before he came. So I still felt better than I did two hours ago. Of course now that he is here, it will all go to waste. I always feel the worst after he leaves. I am always left alone, cold and dirty, also hungry, thirsty and tired._

_If nothing else, after him I at least won't feel hungry and thirsty. But I will feel really tired. I always do._

_I was laying down on the cold floor, and he put his hands on my shoulders, standing on top of me. I was already naked, while he was slowly taking off his clothes. I couldn't really see it, because my eyes were closed, but I could feel him moving a bit._

_While he fucked me, I sometimes closed my eyes. It sometimes made it easier to bear the whole experience. He didn't always let me, but when he did I felt grateful for it. Not to him, of course, but to destiny or chance or just luck._

_My master slowly started to get inside me, and I started to feel the familiar pain that usually accompanied it. Fortunately I had my eyes closed and I didn't have to look at his ugly stupid face. He thrusted and thrusted, and I flinched up and down._

_Then suddenly he touched me on the cheek, like Sebas sometimes did and said:" Open your eyes". I shook my head and tried to shout at him that I won't, but no voice came out. He repeated the action and said yet again in a gentle voice that sounded too much like Sebas voice :" Open your eyes"._

_Knowing that rebelling against my master is not a good idea, I did what he said. I was struck to the core, my eyes watered and I opened my mouth to scream. It wasn't him looking down at me. It wasn't my master._

_It was Sebas. I started to struggle against him, tried to get my hands out, tried to kick him, punch him, while screaming out loud. My throat hurt and my voice was pained, but I tried to make him stop anyway._

_He shouldn't have been like them. He shouldn't have been the same. He saved me, he respected me, he made me human. He liked me, he really liked me. Maybe even loved me. So why, why is he hurting me like this, when he said he wouldn't? When he said he will protect me? What about all those promises he gave me? All the kindness he showed me?_

_Was it all a lie? Was it all just a front? Is anything he ever said to me a lie? Is any of it the truth?_

_I trembled underneath him, I screamed even louder. My body was shivering, my mind was rilling, my soul was crushed, broken, shattered. From all the pain, tears, grief I succeeded at choking out one word, one question that was too important not to be answered:" Why? Why?". I repeated it like a mantra, and he laughed in my face._

_The laugh sounded manic, not like him at all, and it made the hairs on my back stand. He gave me an evil, crooked smile, that made my knees weak with fear, his eyes sparkling with pure madness._

_"Well, when the others did it, why couldn't I do it too?"_

+++

A terrified scream broke the silence of the night. I jumped from the bed I was laying on, and tried to steady my breathing. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, so I wiped them off and went in the direction of the bathroom.

Panting frantically, and stumbling on my feet, I somehow succeeded at coming to my destination and closing the door tight behind me. I clenched my fists, trying to steady my breathing and failing.

Where am I? What is happening? Was that a dream? A reality? Does this mean that now I will be punished because I got out of bed without my masters approval?

In this moment I didn't care, I just needed some time alone to calm down and cool off. I prayed in my mind, that the events that I dreamt off, didn't really happen, that it was just a nightmare, that it was just my wild imagination. But I couldn't be sure.

Before Sebas rescued me, my life was a living nightmare already, and who could say it didn't happen like before.

Is my mind playing tricks on me? What should I do now? What happens now?

The knocking on the door, stopped my thoughts for a moment, and I heard the cultured voice of Sebas, that sounded nothing like the Sebas from my nightmare (if it is one..). "Tuare are you inside?". I wondered for a beat, if I should answer and decided that it would be smart if I did. "Yes".

"Do you need help?", He asked, and I shuddered, the pictures springing in my head and making me shake my head. "No, no I am fine. I just need a little more time". He answered something I didn't quite hear, because of the sudden ringing in my ears, but I suppose he only agreed and went away, giving me the space I needed.

My voice broke, and I felt tears in my eyes. My nose was running, but I didn't even have strength to wipe it off my face. I just sat there, trembling and sobbing, hoping it will all soon pass, and that the pain would be temporary.

+++

For days already, Tuare didn't want to get near me at all. It wasn't like the last time, where she just hid and tried to keep a secret from me (so I could be properly surprised, was her excuse). She was actually afraid of me. Afraid of coming near me, of my touches, of any quick movement from me. 

It surprised and astonished me, when the last time I touched her arm, she flinched, jumped away from me and started shouting. She even cried, falling on the floor, and the look in her eyes terrified me.

So I backed away and begged her to call someone for help. Or go and tell someone what was bothering her. Because she didn't want to tell me, that didn't mean she had to suffer all this alone.

As always Tuare was stubborn and she insisted that she was fine, that she can get over it herself, but I was adamant in my decision, and in the end I won.

I recommended Yuri and left her to her own devices, hoping she will do the right thing. None of us here were experts at this sort of thing, but that did not mean we couldn't help. I watched her leave, and when she turned the corner I sighed and really, really hoped both Yuri and Tuare figure this out, and find out what to do.

If it was something I did, I will try to make it right, apologize, even beg her to forgive me, and hopefully we will reconcile after discovering where the problem is and move on.

I never really liked these sort of situations that were just out of my control. I was never a waiting patiently and thinking kind of man, and right now the suspense and worry was killing me.

I had a lot of work today, however I knew I would do everything with only half of my brain and attention, because the other half will be worrying about Tuare. Hopefully that won't make me unable to do my job, because I don't want to disappoint anyone.

So I reluctantly went out of the room, writing a note to Tuare if she returns earlier, and waited for a couple of minutes more to see if she will come back. She didn't, so I sighed yet again and set off to my usual trajectory in fast pace, that indicated that I was anything but happy right now. Which was true.

+++

Fortunately Tuare told Yuri everything and they both started to slowly work through her problems in a slow, but steady pace. It took such a load of my chest, that I could breathe easier after that. Tuare still couldn't come anywhere near me, and our conversations ended in awkward silences.

But as time passed, she was slowly opening more and more and I kept my distance as much as I could. I missed her so much, but because I knew that if I acted like before it would hurt her, I restrained myself and followed her pace.

Every time she rewarded me with a smile or a laugh, I felt honored and counted that as a gift. I never touched her myself, except if she asked for it. And she rarely did. She also didn't touch me much herself, only sometimes a brush of our fingers or a light pressure on my arm.

But every time she did that I felt I could jump over the moon.

It was hard, and I needed time to convince her, but in the end she told me what had happened. Tuare told me what she dreamed and how it affected her. And also why it had affected her so much.

I couldn't do anything but nod, and swear to her that I would never do something like that in all my lifetime. I wouldn't even think of it, much less do it. However I knew that my reassurances don't mean much to her.

I had to show it through my actions and that is what I did. Or at least tried to do. I hope she can see that. I hope she can feel that, and understand that I never meant to hurt her. If I ever do, she can hurt me right back. Or we can separate, if that is what she feels is right. I don't want to keep her against her will. In Nazarick, in this relationship. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair. To both her and me. 

That is why I left her to be. That is why I offered to her to move to another room. Tuare for some reason refused. However she is sleeping in bed, while I sleep on the couch, or sometimes on the floor. It makes my back hurt like hell, but I am ignoring it as best as I can. 

It will be fine. We will be fine in the end. Or we won't. It really isn't all up to me. Whatever her decision is in the end I will acknowledge it and accept it. And I hope that Tuare will also hear what I have to say. Because my opinion matters too.

I sigh in frustration and weave my hand through my hair. It is the dead of the night, and I still can't go to sleep. This whole day was tiring, but for some reason I can't go to sleep. So I got up from the couch and went for a walk. I found my favorite place in the library and now I am standing and just looking at nothing in particular thinking of Tuare and how she is progressing.

I wonder if our situation will ever change and if Tuare will face her past and defeat it. I sincerely hope so. It's mostly for her sake, but for mine also. I don't want to see Tuare hurting. It doesn't make me feel happy, it makes me sympathize with her pain. Her own pain is my pain also. What she feels I feel too. 

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around and see Tuare looking at me with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing here?", I ask her worriedly and go over to her slowly, so as not to upset her. She just blinks at me and says:" I could ask you the same thing". 

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk", I answer and I see her moving closer to me, she almost looks like she is sleep walking. Tuare tugs on my shirt and starts to pull me towards the door. "Yeah, whatever. Come back with me, you got me worried when I couldn't find you anywhere in the room. You can go on walks tomorrow when the sun comes up, and it will be easier to find you. If you haven't shown me this place before, I never would have found you", Tuare says and I just nod in answer and let her lead the way.

When we come to our room, she turns around and eyes me suspiciously, her eyes still only half open. "Is everything alright?',she asks and I avert my eyes and nod. "Yes, I am alright. I just needed some thinking time. Everything is fine now", I answer, but Tuare doesn't look convinced. She comes closer and puts her hand on my arm, surprising me for the second time this night.

"I know this is as hard for you as it is for me. But I promise you, I will get over this. Everything will be alright soon. I promise", and she smiles, and I smile back. "You don't have to promise me anything. I believe in you. Whatever happens, happens", I tell her confidently, and put my hand on hers. Tuare's smile widens and she nods in understanding. We stay like that for some time, until Tuare let's go of my arm and returns to our room. I follow suit and lay down on the couch.

"Good night, Tuare", I say and close my eye slowly falling asleep.

+++

Tuare goes to the bathroom before she goes to bed, taking a bit more to prepare. When she exist, Sebas is already asleep and you can hear him snoring. The sound makes Tuare giggle, and at the same time it makes her relax. It reminded her of times when Sebas fell asleep on her shoulder, while they cuddled or when he was too tired to go to bed. Or a couple of times, they did sleep in a same bed.

It didn't happen often, because even before the dream, it troubled her a bit, when someone slept with her. Nowadays it terrified her, and the first couple of days after the dream, she slept with Yuri or in the rooms of other maids. Even then it wasn't easy to fall asleep again, but with time she succeeded. After that Sebas offered for her to move out to another room. She refused. Because even if she was afraid of Sebas attacking her while she sleeps, she knew Sebas would never do that.

He had plenty of chances and he never used them. However she thinned the contact that existed between them before just to be completely sure. After that one time, when she shouted at him, Sebas accepted her terms and never touched her again. 

These days she finds herself missing all those casual touches they had before. Holding hands, brushing their arms and legs casually, sitting next to one another, leaning on the others shoulder or head, tickling ( apparently Sebas was really ticklish and she loved to tease him about it) and other things normal couples did. Looking over at him now, asleep on the couch, she finds herself feeling remorse and apologizing to him in her head.

Tuare loved him even more for showing her such patience and loyalty, but she still felt a bit guilty for making such a fuss about a dream that wasn't even real. Shaking her head, she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and go to sleep.

Today was a hard day, and she needed rest. Quietly coming over to the couch, Tuare kissed him on the forehead and wished him sweet dreams. Closing the door behind her, she looked over her shoulder at Sebas again, and thanked him for all he has done for her, knowing she was really lucky to have found someone so compassionate and caring. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea after reading Overlord: Undead King Oh! where Sebas is really wearing a maid outfit. It is a gag manga, but I suppose because I am going to mention a bit about what has happened, they are going to be spoilers here? I don't know if it is even important, or if you even care, but now that I mentioned it, no one can tell me nothing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it either way!

Nothing could be heard but the sounds of clanking and thumping, while I tried to move some of the furniture we had in our room. It was time for some spring cleaning, and I started to work on it, without Sebas.

Well at least until he returns from work, and asks to help me. I sometimes try to deter him, but he is always so eager, even when I can see that he is tired, he always asks to help.

And I really can't say no, when he asks me so politely. I find that pretty endearing about him. That and many other things.

I was just moving Kano, when I heard the door opening. "Welcome home, Sebas", I shouted, hoping he will hear. "I am home, Tuare. Have you already started?", He asked, and I heard him moving around and opening the closet. Which was a bit weird. What did he need the closet for?

He wears the same thing almost every day, did he get the suit dirty and needs to change out of it. Deciding that was probably it, I went over to him, so I could help him if he needs help.

I hoped he didn't get hurt, so I just wanted to check if everything was alright. I saw him, rummaging around the closet, and I announced my presence with:" Do you need help, Sebas?"

For some reason he froze, and now I became even more suspicious. "Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Did you do something? Did something bad happen?"

Sebas started and exclaimed:" Please don't come over!", but it was too late, I was already there. As I stood there I was stunned at what was before me.

Sebas in a maid outfit! 

I was speechless for some time, while Sebas was fidgeting, and was he blushing?! This is becoming better and better by the minute. "Sebas, what is this? Why are you wearing a maid outfit?", I asked, not succeding at containing my smile.

"Well we had tried to make Ainz-sama laugh, so Albedo asked me to wear this and help her perform a couple of skits wearing it. She thought it would make Ainz-sama laugh, and I thought it was worth a shot", he confessed, and I really had a hard time not laughing at him, but because I saw how it made him uncomfortable, I tried to contain myself. It was a tough fight though.

That is when I decided to look him over, and I concluded that it wasn't such a bad view. "It suits you", I complimented him, which just made his eyes widen and his blush deepen. "Thank you", Sebas whispered and I couldn't fight it anymore and just burst out laughing for a considerable amount of time.

After finally calming down, I came over him and punched him in the arm, trying to alleviate his awkwardness. "Why are you embarrassed so much? I told you it suits you, there is no need to make a big deal out of it".

Sebas sighed and some of the color from his cheeks lessened:" Yes I suppose you are right. Could you please wait for a bit until I go over to Solution and give her the outfit back?".

"Sure, I don't mind. But I thought we would keep it? No?", I asked and gave him an evil grin for which I got an unimpressed look. I shrugged in response and admited:" What? I just asked. I haven't meant anything bad by it."

Suddenly he looked unsure and he asked slowly, it almost seemed like it was painful to even open his mouth:" Do you want me to keep it?".

It yet again made me laugh out loud, tears even streamed down my face, and I just couldn't believe he even asked me that.

"It's up to you. Hundred percent your decision. And yours only. I am already wearing a maid outfit almost every day, I don't need another one"

"I won't be wearing it, you would so if you are okay with that I won't complain". No one said anything, until Sebas sighed and answered:" I am going over to Solution. I will be back soon. Wait for just a bit". I only nodded in answer, and Sebas left soon enough.

I stood there in the center of the room, a hand on my face, trying to hide how funny I found it all to be. I was giggling uncontrolably and I couldn't wait for him to return so I could tease him.

"Though he did look cute in it. Maybe I should have asked him to keep it", I mussed aloud, but decided it was better this way. "What's done is done. He came to a decision, and I have to respect it", I accepted it and returned to cleaning, getting this situation out of my head and focusing on the work at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that manga Overlord: Undead King Oh! has become a well of inspiration for me. In the chapter where they reimagine the Snow White as a play, they mention that Sebas can use ki to heal. While I thought about that I got the idea for this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Punch. Parry. Kick. Jump. Move. Parry. Punch. Move a little to the left to avoid a fist. Raise your arms in a guard so you could block the attack. Try to make him unstable by kicking his legs. Damn he moved away, I have to go after him.

I avoid his fist and move so I have a better position for a punch. I try to hit him in the head, but he moves away. When he raises his leg quickly to hit my stomach, he only barely misses me, because I swiftly distance myself from him.

Devising a new tactic, I circle around him, trying to find any openings. I find none, so the only thing I can do is make them. I lunge forward and the fight continues on, none of us giving up anytime soon.

I was feeling tired, but I didn't plan to make it stop me from achieving my victory. I started this training with Sebas so I could become a better fighter, and my final goal is landing one punch or kick on him.

Because winning is still miles away, and if I can make at least one punch connect with his body, I will count that as a win. After that I will work even harder and be even more motivated to continue this private tutoring Sebas is giving me.

I want to be strong. I want Sebas to be proud of me. So I always do my very best every time we fight, even if my muscles are breaking and my head is throbbing with pain. Something as insignificant as that won't stop me.

I avoid the attack and move out of the way, when he tries to make me stumble and fall. I change my direction and appear behind him, putting my arms around his neck, trying to choke him or just imobilize him. However I never come to that, because Sebas throws me over his shoulder and I thump on the floor like a bag of potatoes.

My limbs feel like cement and I can't raise them at all. Actually right now I don't even feel them. Do I still even have them?

I hear footsteps and Sebas appears in my line of sight. "I am sorry, Tuare. Are you alright? I didn't really mean to throw you that hard, you just caught me by surprise", he said apologetically, but I only gave him a pained smile and a slight nod (which hurt like a bitch).

Sebas crouched down beside me, and started looking me over for bruises or cuts. His eyes narrowed when he found one, and he put his hand on it, murmurring something unrecognizable in his beard. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing to me.

Then suddenly I felt tingling on that spot, and for some reason it was a bit warmer than before. This was a really interesting experience, I thought while trying to figure out what was happening.

When Sebas opened his eyes, he looked pleased, and I decided it was now or never. "What have you been doing to me, Sebas? Was it some type of healing?". I only ever heard of it, and never saw it, so having it performed on you is a really weird feeling.

"Yes it is a type of healing. I transfered some of my ki to your body, although I mostly used your own ki to just make you heal faster than normal".

"I see", was my very intelligent answer, so I just lay there on the floor, looking up into Sebas and his beautiful beard (and moustache, and eyes, and nose, and.....). I chuckled a bit and added to my previous statement:" That was pretty interesting".

Finally I could feel my arms and legs, but before I got up, I touched his beard, and pulled my hand through it. Then I did the same to his hair, making a mess out of it, and then I moved it to his face. 

Sebas wasn't moving, he just looked at me with a strange glint to his eyes. I slowly lead his face closer to mine and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, and as soon as I blinked it was over when I pushed him away from me.

My cheeks were probably as red as peppers, and I averted my gaze, not sure why I did that. It just felt right in that moment, but as soon as my brain caught up with it I panicked. And I am not sure why.

It was not our first kiss, but for some reason I feel more nervous now than I did then. Before I could think more about it, I saw Sebas extending his hand toward me and I took it. He hauled me over to him, and I found myself in a tight hug.

I returned the hug, wrapping my hands around his waist, and felt really confused by the action. Sebas moved his arms, and steeped back away from me, watching me with calculating, but fond eyes.

"Are you ready to begin again?", He asked and I only nodded avoiding his gaze.

"All right. Then take up the stance again, and let's begin", he warned, and I nodded in understanding, doing what he asked, and yet again concertrating on my fight plan and his techique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at writing fighting scenes. I hope it's not too bad. I tried?


	8. Chapter 8

"Raise your arms a little more. Your guard is slipping and you will get hit really badly if that happens", Delta shouts and I quickly amend it, hoping I did it good and fast enough. She doesn't add anything else, while I practice my stances and fighting technics so I think I am doing it alright. Or good enough.

Either way her presence here is helpful. Usually it is Sebas who is there to train me, but this week he has to go outside and do some work for Nazarick, and he couldn't come back as quickly as I wanted. Training by myself isn't bad, but it is lonely. And infuriating. Because I don't know if I am doing it right, or fucking everything up. It's a chore I know, but the one I have to do.

Luckily one day, Delta came in and saw me train. She looked at me for ten minutes and then proclaimed she will from now on be my self proclaimed trainer. At least until Sebas comes back. And I am not sure why she did that. I am grateful, but also a little fearful. Because I don't know if she has an uteriour motive for this. Or maybe she just thinks I am that bad, and she can't even look at me anymore, so she tries to correct it. Or she really just genuienly wants to help.

I can't really read her though. Or any of the pleiades. It's not because they are inhuman, it's more like I have a hard time with people. Before I never was surrounded with so many of them, and I never really had to look at them and see what they want. They would either tell me or ignore me. So I can't really see emotions on faces or in the eyes, like some people do. It's just not a skill I have, but I try to acquire.

However learning how to do it is not easy. That is why I usually ask for verbal confirmation too. That is why talking is one of the most important things to me. Because if you don't tell me what you want, I won't know. At least until I figure out how to know without words.

It's not going to be any time soon though. However in the end I accepted her proposal, because whatever the reason she was doing this, I can deal with it. It's not like I can give her much, and what I can give is almost worth nothing at all. Except if she wants Sebas. And if that is the case I will say to her to go fuck herself and will never talk to her again. She may kill me for it, but I promise I won't down without a fight. And it would be worth it either way.

I punched the air yet again, and Delta shouts what I had done wrong. I just nod in confirmation and repeat it. Again and again until Delta or myself are satisfied with what I was doing. I could continue like this for hours, days, even weeks on end, repeating the same thing over and over again in hopes I improve with every punch, with every kick I do. In hopes it saves my neck and I live to see another day.

However my training session is stopped by Entoma who strolls or crawls inside the training chamber and whispers something to Delta. I look over at them and wonder if I should continue. Coming to a decision, I start again and wait until they finish to see if something will change from now on. "Tuare!", Delta shouts and I face both of them, wipping some sweat of my face and hands.

"Yes?", I inquire and raise my eyebrow in question. "I have to go. The training is over", she says and almost runs away from the room, while I follow her with my gaze. I can see Entoma approaching from the corner of my eye, but I don't move or flinch. It wasn't what I expected her to do, but I won't show my surprise.

"You are also called to this adress", she says though it sounds like a hiss and tells me where to go. I just nod and don't ask questions, walking slowly in the direction she pointed in. I hoped it wasn't Lupusregina or Solution. Or Demiurge. He hadn't done anything bad to me, not really, but he can be a little creepy. Or actually I don't want to see anyone except Sebas. Not even Lord Ainz. Though he was nice enough to me for now at least.

So I go to the meeting place with some trepidation and only a pinch of suspicion and caution. It's never bad to be wary around here. Although what turns out to be waiting for me is..... well surely not what I expected. I at first question my sanity and try to remember if I took any substances or some alcohol that could make me hallucinate. But I was never an irresponsible type, so that probably isn't it.

Since I came here I saw some weird shit, but until now I never saw this. Before me stood a real life.... dragon. Or some type of dragon, I can't really tell as I don't know much about them. But, yeah that before me is a dragon for sure. The dragon has his eyes closed and he looks like sleeping. And for some reason he feels really familiar, even though I never saw him before in my life.

The dragon looks magnificent, with silver-white scales all around his body, two-bat like wings, four limbs with enormous claws and big brown horns. I can't get my eyes off him, and I stand frozen not managing to make my legs move. A small: "wow", escapes me, and somehow helps me break out of my spell and come closer to the dragon.

I stop near his jaw and look up waiting to see if he will open his eyes. When he doesn't my gaze roams around his whole body and I find myself impressed yet again. " _Like what you see?",_ a voice suddenly thunders in my head and I jump back a bit, not really knowing how to react. I look up at the dragon again, and I see his eyes open, staring at me. Then a thought hits me and I find myself really disoriented:" _His eyes are similar to Sebas..."_.

I suddenly feel amusement coarsing through me and yet again I hear that voice:"  _Are they now?"._ I blink, then blink again trying to come to terms with that new information.  _"Sebas is that really you?",_ I ask in my mind wondering if this will work. " _Yes I am Sebas, as you are Tuare to me. This is my real form."_. 

 _" I see, so you are really a dragon?"._ His head moves closer to me, and his big eyes are now much closer to my face. It reminds me of how Sebas sometimes looks at me just in a grander scale, and for some reason I can't stop myself from blushing at his scrutiny. " _Yes. Does this surprise you?"._ I think a bit about that and then answer truthfully:"  _No. I always knew you were not human. And I did find myself wondering what you really are from time to time. Though I didn't really know dragons existed, so my guesses were mostly wrong"._

He inclines his head, and let's out a sound that sounds like a harrumph, and it is so Sebas that it makes me giggle a bit. He flashes his teeth at me, which looked a bit threatening, but it was probably meant to be a smile. Probably. _"I see. So I surprised you a bit. Well you can't blame me, you teached me what surprises were in the first place. I was bound to use it against you one day"._

I chuckle at his teasing and look at him fondly, wondering if I can ask to pet him. Well that will surely be an interesting sight. " _Does it bother you?",_ he asked suddenly sounding worried. I look at him confused a bit, and then I understand what he means. I open and close my mouth, thinking about what to say very carefully. Then I give him a warm smile and answer:"  _No, it doesn't. I was just a bit surprised that is is all. Even if you look like a dragon or like a human, or like anything else, as long as you stay the same inside you will always be Sebas to me. That will never change"._

I say and extend my hand, asking permission through my mind. I feel a tickle of surprise then he moves his head closer and I lightly touch him on the nose, feeling the cold beneath my fingers. I move my hand slowly and I find out that his scales are not as rough as I thought, although they don't feel smooth either.  _"Pretty interesting. I like it",_ I say in my mind and continue to gently brush my hand over his scales.

I can feel his contentment and acceptance, and in one moment it think I hear him purr? I laugh at that and asks him teasingly:" Did you just purr, or was that my imagination?" He opens his eyes and looks at me all innocent and sincere, which just makes me laugh even more. He answers in my mind:" _I don't know what you are talking about"._

I wave it away and start to ask him questions I was itching to know:"  _So why did you do this now? Why not before? Do others know what you are? Will we continue talking to one another through our thoughts or can you only do it in your dragon form? Can you fly? Can you give me a lift? I would like to see how it feels like while you are flying?"_

 _"Woah, woah, slow down. I can't answer all those questions at once. I will start from the beginning then. I did this now, because I trust you. It's not like I didn't trust you before, but I still needed some time to decide if I want to tell you or not. It is a really private thing for me and not everyone knows how I look. They know what I am, but not how I look, only a chosen few know that. Now you are one of them",_  Sebas says and looks at me, which makes me blush like a tomato. 

_"We can talk like this even in my human form, but I thought at the beginning it would be a bit hard for you to get used to it, so I let you have your privacy. If you do want to talk like this, you won't have any. And not everyone is comfortable with that. Think hard if you really want this"_

_"And yes I can fly. Though right now I don't think taking you out for a ride is smart. I still have to go before Ainz and report",_ He finished and I sigh a little in disappointment, but accept his answer nevertheless. I was really looking forward to flying on him. Or with him? Well nevermind now, we will do it some other time hopefully. Sebas extends his claw and touches me on the cheek, which makes me shiver a bit from surprise. _"Don't worry it will happen some other time. Be patient with me, please love?"_

And what can I say to that, but completely agree.  _" Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I consider this fic finished. If I later get more ideas I will add them, but for now this is it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this little indulgent fic of mine, and if you liked it leave a kudos or a comment! I will appreciate it either way! Have a nice day! <3


End file.
